Enterprise content management (ECM) covers a broad range of applications, including document management (DM), Web content management (WCM), records management (RM), digital asset management (DAM), search of managed content, and the like. A content management system (CMS) suitable for managing the various content (also referred to herein in some examples as “files”) that an enterprise produces or generates, retains or otherwise stores, manipulates or modifies, etc. can support the requirements of one or more of such applications, and optionally other requirements, to provide a coherent solution in which content and management processes are capable of accessing content across a variety of applications subject to access controls, permissions, and the like. Content managed by a CMS can include one or more of documents, images, photos, Web pages, records, XML documents, other unstructured or semi-structured files, etc. Content retained in a CMS can also include directory structures such as folders, file trees, file plans, or the like, which can provide organization for multiple content items in addition to storing or otherwise representing relationships between content item, etc. An “enterprise” can generally refer to an organization, such as for example a business or company, a foundation, a university, or the like, and can have content requirements related to one or more business processes, content uses, etc.
A CMS manages the actual digital binary content, the metadata that describes a context of each content item, associations between a content item and other content or content items, a place and classification of a content item in a repository, indexes for finding and accessing content items, etc. The CMS can also manage processes and lifecycles of content items to ensure that this information is correct. The CMS can also manage one or more workflows for capturing, storing, and distributing content, as well as the lifecycle for how long content will be retained and what happens after that retention period.
A CMS for use in enterprise content management can include one or more of document management tools, applications, and interfaces to support general office work, search, and discovery. Workflow management capabilities of a CMS can support numerous business processes, optionally including, but not limited to, case management and review and approval. Collaboration applications and services of a CMS can support the collaborative development of information and knowledge in the creation and refinement of content and documents. Web content management services of a CMS, which can be scalable, can support the delivery and deployment of content from the enterprise to its customers. Records management capabilities of a CMS can capture and preserve records based upon government-approved or other standards. A standards-based platform can also provide access to applications that use these standards, such as publishing, image management, email management, etc.